valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Harbinger Wars Compendium (TPB)
| Universe = | Series = ''Harbinger'' (Volume 2) ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 3) ''Harbinger Wars'' (Volume 1) | Featured = Harbinger Renegades Toyo Harada Bloodshot | Writers = Duane Swierczynski Joshua Dysart | Artists = Arturo Lozzi Barry Kitson Clayton Crain Clayton Henry Jim Muniz Khari Evans Lee Garbett Lewis LaRosa Manuel Garcia Matthew Clark Mico Suayan Pere Perez Philippe Briones Trevor Hairsine | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = | Next = }} Solicitation Presenting the best-selling crossover event that redefined the Valiant Universe for a new generation, now in the most complete collection yet. From the first salvo all the way to the very last shot, follow the complete saga from its beginning in the first issues of HARBINGER and BLOODSHOT and see what set them on the road to collision in the pages of HARBINGER WARS! When an untrained and undisciplined team of super-powered test subjects escape from Project Rising Spirit and onto the Vegas Strip, Bloodshot and the Harbinger Renegades will find themselves locked in battle against a deadly succession of opponents – and each other. As the combined forces of the H.A.R.D. Corps, Generation Zero, and omega-level telekinetic Toyo Harada all descend on Las Vegas to vie for the control of Rising Spirit’s deadliest assets, the world is about to discover the shocking price of an all-out superhuman conflict…and no one will escape unscathed. Who will survive the Harbinger Wars? From acclaimed writers Joshua Dysart (HARBINGER) and Duane Swierczynski (BLOODSHOT) and an all-star cast of artists including Clayton Henry (ARCHER & ARMSTRONG), Khari Evans (IMPERIUM), Manuel Garcia (Black Widow), Barry Kitson (Fantastic Four), and more! Collecting HARBINGER (2012) #1-14, BLOODSHOT (2012) #1-13, and HARBINGER WARS #1-4. Issues * Harbinger (Volume 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Bloodshot (Volume 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Harbginer Wars (Volume 1) ** ** ** ** Synopsis Notes * This is the first Compendium, an extra-large trade paperback (or softcover edition) with 768 pages in total, published by Valiant Entertainment. Gallery Compendium File:HW COMPENDIUM TPB HENRY.jpg| Collected Issues ''Harbinger'' (Volume 2) Harbinger Vol 2 1.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 2.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 3.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 4.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 5.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 6.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 7.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 8.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 9.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 10.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 11.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 12.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 13.jpg| Harbinger Vol 2 14.jpg| ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 3) Bloodshot Vol 3 1.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 2.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 3.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 4.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 5.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 6.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 7.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 8.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 9.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 10.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 11.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 12.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 13.jpg| ''Harbginer Wars'' (Volume 1) Harbinger Wars Vol 1 1.jpg| Harbinger Wars Vol 1 2.jpg| Harbinger Wars Vol 1 3.jpg| Harbinger Wars Vol 1 4.jpg| Related References Category:Compendium Editions